TimeTravelers
by ArcticFox321
Summary: She was a time traveling ninja from the past, and he was a regular college student who's life was turned upside down the moment he walked in on her in his bathroom. Main pairing: Tenten/Neji. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Time Travelers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: She was a time traveling ninja from the past and he was a regular college student, whose life was turned up-side down the moment he walked in on her in his bathroom.

Chapter 1: In My Bathroom

--------------

'Brrrriinnngg!'

The school bell rang after a long three hour period, and school was now over for the day. A boy, around 19, stood up and gathered his belongings off his desk.

"Okay, students, don't forget your test is in three days!" The teacher yelled out.

The boy, whose name was Neji Hyuuga, made his way to the door through the big mob of other students trying to get out. In the backround of all the students talking, he could hear the teacher yelling "Study!Study!". Neji made his way over to his locker and put in things he didn't need to take home and took out things he did.

On his way to the front door, his friends Naruto and Lee, and Sasuke, who wasn't really his friend, were waiting to walk home with him. "Hey, Neji. Want to walk home with us?" Naruto asked happily. Neji only glanced his way. "I'm afraid I can't. I have a test to study for." He began to walk again and heard something else from Naruto. "We're just going to walk!".

Neji sighed and gave into his friends plead.

"Alright."

So the four of them set out towards Neji's apartment. They walked side by side down the crowded sidewalks. "So, Sasuke, how's it goin' with Sakura? Any hot news?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sasuke only side-glanced at him. "No. And besides," Sasuke said smirking at Naruto. "Even if something 'hot' were going on between the two of us, you wouldn't be the first person I'd let know."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. Lee laughed slightly. "Naruto, do not forget that we have a History Report due in two days."Naruto looked over at Lee. "Oh yea!" he exclaimed. "I didn't...even start yet."

"Naruto, you couldn't be any more clueless could you?" Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Shut your trap, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke just smirked again. Neji walked silently with his hands in his pockets. 'Why did I choose to walk home with these idiots?' Neji looked up ahead. 'Good. My apartment is right down the road. Then he heard Naruto break into his thoughts. "So, Neji. Any hot chicks you got your eyes on? You know...maybe Sakura?" Sasuke shot Naruto an evil glare and thought 'You wouldn't dare.' Naruto just smiled.

"No." Neji said plainly.

"Hm?" Naruto and Lee looked at him. "I am not interested in that pink-head." he said, and with that, went up the stairs to his apartment door. "Later." he said, and then walked inside, closing the door behind him. Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke looked at the door, then at each other. "Oh well." Naruto said and shrugged as they then continued to walk off.

Neji quickly entered the safety of his home and closed the front door softly behind himself, locking it. He then threw his backpack on the couch, flopping down next to it. Neji picked up the television remote and began to flick through the channels. He landed upon a channel that was playing a ninja show. It was about a ninja girl who mysteriously appeared in this random boy's house one day while he wasn't home. When the boy did get home, after he did his homework he prepared himself for a shower and when he went in the bathroom the ninja girl was already taking a bath. Naked.

Neji stared at the tv screen. 'Why do they bother making such pointless television programs?' He shook his head and then unzipped his bookbag, taking out his notebook to study from. 'Alright...time to study.'

----------------------------------------------------------

Neji remained still as he studied for about an hour. He then put his notebook back in his backpack and wiped the sweat off his forehead. 'Time to shower.' He stood up and made his way to his bedroom. Neji entered his dark, chamber like bedroom and flicked on the lightswitch. His bedroom was pretty plain. A bed with white blankets was in the top left corner of his room. To the top right, a window and a bookshelf. In the bottom left was a dresser and a lamp, and in the bottom right was a wardrobe containing his clothes.

Neji then procceded to untie his hair, letting it fall past his shoulders. He pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it on his bed. 'Looks like I have to do laundry again...damn...' he thought as he removed the rest of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. Closing the door behind him, Neji walked down the hall to the bathroom. He placed his hand on the doorknob and realized that it felt hot.

'I don't remember leaving the hot water running.' he thought to himself, slowly opening the door.The door opened a bit and a bunch of steam poured out. "What the?" Neji said as he stepped inside. He couldn't see anything because of the thick steam, but the bathtub, which was in the top right corner of the bathroom, was filled with hot water, and in it sat a teenage girl about Neji's age. The steam slowly dissapeared, and Neji's vision became clear, allowing him to see this lovely girl in his bathtub.

His face turned blood red. "W-who are you?" He asked, pointing at her. She giggled a little, making her chocolate brown hair fall over her chest. Her brown eyes matched her hair and she had creamy white skin. She stood up and said "Hi! I'm Tenten!" Neji immediatly averted his eyes, knowing that if he looked up he would instantly faint. "Hm?" Tenten tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong? Your all red?" Tenten got out of the bathtub.

"Are you ok?" she said as she felt his forehead. "Ahhh!" Neji yelled and quickly backed away from her. "For god's sake, put on a towel!"Tenten giggled again. "Ohhh. That's what this is about." she grabbed her towel and tightly wrapped it around her. Neji noticed this and looked up again. "What are you doing here, in my bathtub, in my bathroom, in my apartment, and naked, none-the-less!"Tenten stood still, her arms behind her back. "Hmmm, well, I'd have to say I'd pass on that question, but did you come to bathe with me? You sure look ready for a bath to me."

Neji remembered he only had a towel covering the lower half of his body. "No, I did not come to bathe with you, I came to take a shower! I don't even know who you are or how you got here!" Tenten placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I already told you I was Tenten. Now will you bathe with me?" she asked sweetly.

Neji blushed again. "No, I will not bathe with you." he said plainly. "Aww, but you promised you would if I told you my name!" She complained. "No I didn't! You made that up!" He stopped to calm himself down. "Now why don't you get dressed and return to your home. And never come back to bathe here. Ever."

Tenten smiled at him. "Ohhh, Ok!" Neji watched as she did a few hand signs and then said 'Teleport!'. Tenten remained in Neji's bathroom. "Hmm? Are you here?" She looked around. "Oh my, I think I made a mistake in my hand signs. He's going to be angry."

------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was surrounded by peace and quiet. "Good. She's gone and out of my life forever." Neji mumbled. Suddenly, he heard soft giggling coming from behind him. Neji swifty wheeled around and saw five familiar faces, and at that moment, he realized that she wasn't the one that had teleported. It was him, and he ended up at the Uchiha mansion, with nothing but a towel on.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata sat before him, obviously amused. Sakura's face was pink, and Hinata had turned her head the other way. Naruto and Sasuke were trying to fight back a fit of tears, and Lee was asking Neji how he pulled off such an amazing trick.

"So, Neji, either you've forgotten how to get dressed, or you enjoy running around in your birthday suit." Naruto commented. Sasuke broke into a fit of laughter and tears, holding himself as he keeled over. "So I guess walking around naked is a 'Ha Ha!'" Sasuke tried to get out what he was trying to say. "Is a HaHaHaaa!" Naruto took over for Sasuke, even though he wasn't doing much better. "He means that walking around naked is your new way to attract the ladies, huh!"

Neji was steeming angry. He cracked his knuckles and immediatly went after Naruto. Once he was done he barged out of the front door.

Naruto was left on the floor. "Why didn't you get hit too, Sasuke? You said crap about him being naked too!" Sasuke looked down at him. "Dunno. Guess I'm lucky." Sasuke shrugged and sat back in his chair.

----------------------------------------------------------

Neji quickly but quietly made his way up the stairs of his apartment. "Thank the lord!" he cried out as he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed. And pushed again. He sweat dropped as he remembered that he had locked the door when he returned home. "Why is this happening to me?"he yelled as he tugged and pushed on the front door.

"There he is!"he heard Naruto yell as he, Sasuke, Lee, and other friends they had ran up the street to Neji's apartment, taking various pictures. "Noooo!" Neji cried out.'My face is going to be all over tomorrows school news flash!' he thought.

"Hey." Tenten said from Neji's living room window. "You." Neji glared at her. By then Naruto and everyone else was already snapping photos of Neji for tomorrow's big news flash at school. "Have you forgotten about the spare key under the mat?" Tenten placed her head in the palm of her right hand and pointed to the mat with her left.

"You stalker!" Neji hissed as he grabbed the key and unlocked the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind him. He heard Naruto yell to him "Awwww, come on Neji! You'll go great on the front page!"

Neji's heart was beating so fast. He sank to the floor and waited to catch his breath. Tenten sat on the far side of the couch still looking out the window. She was dressed in a pink chinese top and blue capris and her hair was up in double-buns. "Wow, look at them all leave!" she exclaimed. Tenten then returned her gaze to Neji, and boy did he look pissed.

"W-wait!" Tenten cried out nervously. "That whole teleport thing wasn't my fault!" Neji's eye twitched. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Ok, well, maybe it was, but I'm just a genin! I'm just beginning my path as a ninja!" She sat cross-legged now. "A ninja?" Neji questioned. Tenten shook her head 'yes'.

"Yeah, I'm a time-travelling ninja from the past. I came from a village known as Konohagakure, and I was sent here to tell you that I needed to bring you back in time to help defend Konoha with your world-wide famous abilities." Neji sat there with a blank expression on his face. "The village is going to be in danger!" she added on. "You expect me to believe that you can travel in time and that I have special abilities?" he asked. Tenten shook her head 'yes' again.

"Damn, then you must be on drugs if you think I'm gonna ruin my perfect school record just because you want to travel back in time and play Magic fairies!" Tenten pouted and crossed her arms."I'm not joking! Konoha needs your help, and until you come, I'm not leaving you alone!"

Neji got up and stormed into his room. "I'm going to lay down for a minute!" he yelled to her. "Don't do anything stupid, Stupid!" he slammed his door.

"I'm not stupid, you are!" Tenten yelled back and then continued to watch tv. She thought to herself. 'You don't understand...Konoha is in danger and I'll bring you back with me one way or another.'

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thanks for reading this beginning chapter. If you liked it than could you please review and let me know if I should continue writing. I really enjoyed coming up with this and I would like for others to as well. Thanks for reading again and please review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Time Travelers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

By ArcticFox21

Special Thanks To Those Who Reviewed So Far

**Tako-chan**

**ninjafrogofHNM**

Chapter 2: Gone to School

It was about 6:30 a.m., and Neji lay still in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still very pissed about what happened yesterday, and he was going to have to live through hell to get through school. Even though he was angry at Tenten, he hadn't kicked her out. She had apologized a million times to him and he decided he was going to give her a second chance. If she blew it, she was o-u-t out.

Neji reluctantly got up from bed and left the safety of his room, shuffling his feet down the hall to the bathroom as he rubbed his eyes. On his way to the bathroom, he stopped and saw that Tenten was still sleeping soundly on his couch. He felt a sort of feeling of happiness as he approached her. Neji gazed down at her face. A tiny smile crept upon his pale face as he turned around and went back to the bathroom.

He began his normal routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, brushing his hair, and then maybe a spray of cologne if he was up to having girls crowd around him. 'I guess I should prepare breakfast, then. She's probably hungry.' he thought as he entered his kitchen.

Tenten was awoken by the smell of food. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, not noticing that pieces of her hair stuck out in different spots. Tenten gave a loud yawn and arose from the couch, going into the kitchen.

"Hey." Neji said plainly, not taking his eyes off the scrambled eggs he was cooking. "Good mooorning." Tenten said as she slurred her speech with another yawn. Neji prepared Tenten's plate of food first and placed it down on the table in front of where she sat. 

"Hm?" Tenten questioned. "It's edible. Don't worry, I haven't poisened it." Neji said as he saw her questionable face. She smiled again, making Neji turn light pink. He quickly turned around and continued what he was doing.

"Thank you...uh..." Tenten was trying to think of what Neji's name was. "What? What's wrong now?" Neji asked. "It's just that I..." Tenten continued to search her mind. "Yes?" Neji asked again. "What is your name again?" Tenten asked as she put on an apologetic face.

Neji almost fell over. "That was it? Jeez, I thought it was important. I'm Neji." he said as he brought his plate to the table and sat down to eat. Tenten began to eat as well. "So, Neji. What are you doing today?" she asked. "I have school today at 8:00 a.m." he replied. "Wow, so early!" Tenten exclaimed, wondering what it was like to go to a school like Neji's. "What's it like at your school?" she added on. Neji put his fork down. "Haven't you already been to school? Or were you dropped out?"

"I wasn't dropped out or anything. I graduated top in my class for being the best at ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu." She said as she scooped another fork-full of eggs in her mouth. Neji looked confused rather than amazed at her being the top in her class. "What ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?" Tenten returned her gaze to Neji. "You don't know? Every ninja knows what it is." Neji got up and put his plate in the sink and then sat back down. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a ninja. I'm a college student." Tenten began to explain to Neji what they were.

Neji was just about ready to get going to school when Tenten stopped him mid-way. "What am I going to do while your gone?" she asked. "Anything but everything." Neji said as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder. Tenten stood behind him confused. "Wha?" Neji's words confuse her alot. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, Neji! How about I come to school with you?" she asked cheerfully, jumping around him.

"Are you crazy? You caused me enough trouble yesterday, and there's no way I'm letting you come today." He said as he smirked at her. She pouted and flopped down on the couch. "No fair..." she mumbled. Neji chuckled lightly and locked the door as he left. Once he was gone, Tenten got up and went to get dressed.

She put on a yellow chinese shirt and black pants, and her hair was up in double-buns, as usual. "There's no way Neji's gonna leave me here for 7 hours all alone!" she said as she slipped on her shoes. "I'm going to catch up to him."

Tenten locked the door behind herself as she searched for any sign of Neji. "Aww man. I can't find him." she whined out. She knew she would have to get directions to the college. Tenten began walking down the sidewalk, looking left and right for an enormous building which would be the college. "Excuse me?" Tenten said as she began to talk with a woman older than her. "Yes?" the woman asked. "Would you happen to know where I can find a college around here?"

The woman stood thinking for a second. "I believe that there is one right up the road." Tenten was gleaming with joy. "Thank you!!" she said as she sped off in the direction of the college. The woman stood there watching. "That was odd. Must not be from around here..."

Tenten did indeed find a large school up the road. There were so many students there. So much more than were in her class back at the academy. She walked into the large crowd of students, saying "Excuse me." and "Pardon me.". Many students turned to look at her and her strange way of dressing. Tenten also wore her shuriken holster, her Konoha headband, and her ninja gloves.

"Looks like Halloween came early for some people." Tenten heard one of the students say aloud. She ignored them and continued on. Up ahead, she saw a girl that resembled Neji alot. She had the same type of eyes as he. "Hey!" Tenten said as she approaced her. "U-uh, yes?" the girl stammered. "Would you happen to be related to a boy named Neji?" Tenten asked. "U-Um, y-yes. I'm his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata replied.

"Ooooh!! Really!? That's so cool! He must be so fun to hang around!" Tenten added on. "W-well," Hinata cut in. "He's actually quite p-pessimistic and rather quiet. H-He enjoys being alone most of the time." Tenten placed her hands on her hips. "Well, he doesn't act that way when he's with me." She said. Hinata watched her carefully. "H-how do you know Neji-nii-san?"

"Oh, me? I live with him!" she said proudly. "W-What!?" Hinata exclaimed. Suddenly Hinata's friends Sakura and Ino came over. "What's going on Hinata?" Sakura asked. "W-well, this girl here has c-claimed that she l-lives with Neji-nii-san." Hinata explained. Tenten stood there, very proud that people were finding out. "WHAAT!?" Sakura and Ino yelled. Ino took over. "Your living with Neji? Like, under the same roof??" Tenten nodded her head yes. "You don't go to this school, do you?" Sakura asked her.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I go to a school called Konoha Academy. I'm a ninja." Tenten smiled happily. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino stood there, not knowing if they heard her correctly. "Your a ninja?" Ino asked, obviously not taking her seriously anymore. "Yes, I'm a ninja. Now can you guys tell me where Neji is?"

"Wait. What's your name?" Sakura asked. "My name is Tenten." Sakura began to inspect Tenten, looking at her outfit, headband, and gloves. "You don't have a last name?" Hinata asked. Tenten shook her head no. Suddenly, up ahead, Neji was walking down the hallway, ignoring comments from different people about yesterday.

"Neji!!" Tenten yelled as she ran up to him. Neji looked up, shocked. "What the heck are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay home?" Neji yelled at her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee, who were also with him at the moment, went up to Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. "Who's the girl?" Sasuke asked. Sakura eyed him. "Why are you interested? Do you think she's cute?" Sasuke blushed slightly. "Who said I was interested. I just wanted to know her name." Sakura placed her hands on her hips and gave Sasuke a look. "Well, for your information, it's Tenten, and she happens to be living with Neji."

Lee and Naruto almost jumped out of their skin. "WHAAT??" Naruto yelled. "SHE'S LIVING WITH THAT JERK!?" Sakura and Ino plugged there ears from Naruto loud voice. "Yes, from what I heard. I think you blew my eardrums." Ino hissed at him.

"Tenten, I told you to stay home!" Neji yelled at her, but she yelled back. "Well, I didn't want to!! I want to come to school, too!!" Neji glared at her and then turned around. "Fine. Do what you want as long as it doesn't involve me." he said and with that, walked off.

Tenten stood there, upset by his sudden comment. 'He was so much nicer this morning.' she thought as she was almost brought to tears. Hinata approaced Tenten and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Tenten. He didn't mean what he said." Tenten began crying buckets of tears. "Yes. He. Did!!" she cried out. Sakura and Ino watched from behind with Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto.

"Hey, how 'bout this?" Sakura piped in. Tenten stopped crying and looked at her. "You can stay at my house this weekend and we can do some fun girl stuff. It would be a great way for us to get to know you." Tenten looked at Sakura with a look of confusion on her face. Sakura realized why she wasn't responding. "Oh yeah!! That's right, I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura held out a hand for Tenten to shake. "And I'm Ino Yamanaka!" Ino introduced herself as well.

Tenten began to feel accepted by the people around her, even though they don't know the real her. Naruto piped in next. "Hey, Tenten!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this loser over here is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "And this big-browed bowl head over here is Rock Lee!" Naruto suddenly got closer to Tenten and whispered. "I don't think he has a last name, either..." Yes, that made Tenten feel alot better. Not.

"So, how about it? My house this weekend?" Sakura asked. 'I suppose one weekend off task of my mission would be okay.' Tenten thought to herself. "I can p-pick you up from Neji-nii-san's apartment tonight then, I s-suppose." Hinata added on. Tenten smiled and said "Sure!"

"Great!!" Sakura cheered with Ino, and the boys just smirked. Neji however was watching from the distance from the corner of the hallway. 'I guess I really did make her angry if she's planning on spending her weekend with them.' he thought to himself. 'But why should I care? She's the ninja. She can do what she want's.'

He continued to watch as Tenten talked back and forth between them all. He kept his gaze on Tenten. 'Was she serious when she said she needed me to come back in time? If it is true, then I'm sure it would be a helluva adventure, but if not, then I'll continue my boring life here as a college student.' Tenten smiled again, giving Neji that warm feeling. 'I'll ask her tonight before she leaves about her village. About Konohagakure...'

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thank you all of my reviewers and readers!! I am so happy that you enjoy my story so far. Please, continue to review and read my story and I will continue to update!!


	3. Chapter 3

Time Travelers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Italic: Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

--

Neji sat lazily on his couch in his living room, gazing at the tv screen, although he wasn't actually paying attention. It was like the words were fed in through his ears but it just wasn't clicking in his mind. Anyway, he was actually intent on stopping Tenten before she left for Sakura's House.

Neji got up off the couch and slowly walked down towards the room he had given to Tenten. Pictures hung on both sides of the white walls, and then there was Tenten's bedroom door, which on the doorknob she left a little doorhanger she bought at the store with her name on it.

Tenten had managed to bring alot of things back from the past which belonged to her, but it didn't convince Neji all the way yet that she was from this ancient village. "Tenten?" Neji asked as he knocked on her door. "What!?" she shot out angrily. It pained Neji alittle the way she spoke to him. "Urmm, uh, never mind." he mumbled as he walked back into his living room.

_'She's still angry...'_ Neji thought to himself as he sat back down on the couch. Neji threw his head back gently and gazed out of the window from an upside-down point of view. The street lamps were brightly lit up, and most people weren't out in town. "Hey." he heard a voice say. He reluctantly pulled his head up and saw Tenten in front of him. She was wearing her hair back in one single bun, and she had on a pink sweater that said 'KITTEN' in bright red letters. Her jeans were black and had a flower print on in down by her ankles. By her side was a bag that she carried her clothes and other stuff in.

"Your leaving now?" Neji asked, surprised because she was at least 30 minutes early, and he knew that from Naruto who was with them at the time during school. "Yea, I don't want to keep them waiting." she said with a fake smile. "Oh." Neji said as he gazed down at the gray carpeted floor. '_She's lying...she just doesn't want to be around me.'_ he thought to himself. Tenten unlocked the front door and waited there, staring outside. "Why aren't you going yet?" Neji said, but was surprised at how cold his voice sounded.

"I'm waiting for Hinata-Sama!" Tenten spat back, twice as cold. "But I suppose I could wait outside since you don't seem to want me around." Neji was surprised at what she said and countered himself. "Your the one who's still pissed about earlier!!"

Tenten just slammed the door, making one of Neji's picture fall off the wall. "Damn woman..." Neji hissed quietly.

Tenten stood outside, the cold, night air making her cheeks rosy pink. _'I can't believe that in-sensitive jerk...'_ she thought to herself as she looked down the road to watch for Hinata. A tear rolled down her cheek. "B-...but I want to say sorry..." more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't want to fight anymore." Tenten swiftly turned around to go apologize to Neji, but behind her stood one of Konohagakure's most fearful ninja, Orochimaru. Tenten's eyes grew wide with fear as she stared at his snake-like face. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked. "Heh heh heh. You will find out soon..." He said, and then went to grab her.

Tenten instantly used a substitution jutsu and appeared in the middle of the road. "I may be a genin, but I'll have you know that there was a genin in my village who is ten times as powerful as you." Orochimaru stood before her. "Oh, really?" he said. "But your a different story." He finished as he appeared behind her. The one that was in front of Tenten was merely a clone of his. Orochimaru then paralyzed Tenten with fear as he stood behind her. "I'm going to destroy Konoha." he said.

Tenten stood frozen with fear, but the only thing she could think of was Neji. "Neji!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Heh Heh!!" Orochimaru grabbed her and entered through a time portal back to the past. Neji came just in time to see this. "Tenten!!" He yelled as he ran out to her, but they were gone way before he got there. "She's...gone." Neji stood there, his fist clenched tightly. "Damn!!" He shouted as he pounded the ground with his fist. "N-Neji-nii-san?" he heard a soft whisper from behind him, and then a hand touched his shoulder.

"A-Are you okay, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked worriedly. "No." he said plainly. "W-Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked, looking around. "She was...taken." he said getting up, his gaze still fixed to the road. "She was taken? B-By who?" Hinata asked again. Neji ignored the question and made his way up his front steps. Hinata watched from behind him. "Hinata?" Neji said quietly. "Y-Yes?" she replied. "Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Y-Yes." she answered. "Good." Neji said as he turned around to face her. "Tomorrow at 9:00 a.m, bring Sakura and Ino here, and I will bring Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee." Hinata looked confused. "W-Why?" Neji smirked. "Because tomorrow we are all going to Konoha to bring Tenten back, and I know just how to get there!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really thought this chapter was kind of boring, but the story is going to get better as it goes along. I hope...anyway, please review if you want to!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Time Travelers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Italics: thoughts_

Chapter 4: Arriving in Konoha

Early saturday morning, Neji and the rest of the gang gathered at his apartment. "So, what's this about, Neji?" Naruto asked Neji as he sat on the ground, rubbing his eyes. "I'm to freakin' tired to play make believe." Everyone else agreed with Naruto. "I could think of two other things I'd rather be doing right now." Sasuke yawned out. "And that is?" Neji asked, clearly very pissed with the lack of interest they were giving him.

"One, I'd rather be sleeping, and two, I'd also rather be beating the crap out of Naruto. Excuse my language." Sasuke grinned at Naruto. "Yeah, well I'd rather be doing two things right now, too!" Neji then launched a pillow at Naruto's face. "Cap it, moron." Neji said, then directed his attention to everyone else. "Alright, listen. Late last night, Tenten was kidnapped by evil guy from Konoha. We need to go and rescue her."

"Alright, alright, we get it. So, where's Konoha?" Sakura asked from her lying position on Neji's couch, her head on Sasuke's lap. "That's the thing. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" Lee asked with interest. "I mean that Tenten came from a different world. A world filled with ninja and wars." Everyone grew silent. "Oh, and just in case anyone tries to leave..." Neji added on, cracking his knuckles. "I'll be sure I can pursuade you otherwise to stay."

Everyone was creeped out by Neji's level of scariness, and none dared to leave. "Okay, wait here." Neji instructed as he walked down the hall to Tenten's room. He opened her door and hoped for a sign of anyway to get to Konoha. He went through the drawers, the closet, and then he stubbed his toe on something sticking out from under the bed. "What the?" Neji bent down to pick it up. "It's a spell book. Perfect." Neji carried the book with him back out to the living room where the living were sleeping.

"Hey!! Wake up!!" Neji yelled. "Huh? Oh, yeah, right, sorry." everyone apologized to Neji. "Listen up. This book has many of Tenten's spells in it, and we can find a way to transfer over to Konoha." Everyone nodded there heads in response. "Okay, open the book already." Naruto whined. Neji opened the book to the first page, where it had Tenten's signature and a drip of her blood. "Creepy." Sasuke mumbled. "Shut up." Neji shot back.

"So, all I need to do is make these hand signs and then..." Neji began to make the hands signs carefully, slowly, one by one. "We should be in Konoha." Everyone looked around, expecting something to happen. "So, this is Konoha?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "I bet Tenten loves it here." Naruto elbowed Sasuke and they both began cracking up. Neji took care of that though, leaving them with bruised heads.

Suddenly, the room began to spin around them. "W-what's happening??" Sakura asked worriedly, grabbing onto Sasuke for protection. "N-Neji-nii-san, what did you do?" Hinata asked, moving closer to Naruto. "Hahaha!!" Neji laughed. "We're going to Konoha!! I did it!" Neji yelled the same thing out over and over, until eventually, they were in Konoha. The group stood in the middle of a Konoha road, local residents walking back and forth, gazing at the odd group of teens that were dressed oddly in there eyes.

Neji continued to laugh until Sasuke hit him over the head. "We are in Konoha, you can stop laughing. Dumbass...excuse my language." Neji stopped laughing and stared at Sasuke. "This is Konoha. A different world." Sakura looked around Konoha, her face totally in awe.

Konoha was very big, with alot of large buildings. In the far back of Konoha, there was a large mountain with five faces on it. The first four were men, and the last one was a woman. "So, where do we go first?" Naruto asked, everyone else nodding their heads. "Well, I suppose we can find the leader of this village. I'll ask someone." Neji walked up to a village resident, startling them. "Can you tell me where to find the village leader?"

"You mean the hokage? She's up in that building over by the Hokage Mountain." Neji said his thanks to the woman and made his way towards the Hokage's building, everyone else following. Neji then asked two Ninja gaurding the steps to her room. "She's up those steps to your left, but I'm not sure she's in a good mood today."

"Thank you anyway." Neji bowed his head in respect and walked up the steps to the hokage's room. "Wait, Neji." Naruto said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What, Naruto?" Neji hissed back, jerking his shoulder out. "What if she's some scary witchdocter?" Naruto asked him. Neji's eye twitched. "What, you never know?!"

"I'm not afraid of her." Neji declared and walked right into the hokages room, the door closing behind him. "What if he never comes out?" Naruto asked the rest of the gang. "It'll be a miracle." Sasuke smirked to himself. "Stop it, Sasuke." Sakura punched him playfully, when all of the sudden the door burst open and the Hokage had Neji pinned to the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Neji apologized. "I fear you the most of all! Please spare me!" he begged.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke's jaw dropped. "This is like a once in a lifetime chance to see. The Hyuuga is actually scared." he began to break down in a fit of laughter. Naruto joined him, leaving Hinata and Sakura huddled together in the back. "Wait." The hokage said. "Who are all of you people?" she asked, becoming more irratated. "I told you, were all from Tokyo, Japan!" Neji told her again. "What is this Tokyo?" '_Wow, she actually doesn't know. How far back in time did we travel!?' _Neji thought to himself from his position behind the Hokage's fist.

To be continued...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for being so late with this chapter but I was really busy with my other stories as well. Anyway, please read and review and I will try to update soon!**


End file.
